Talk:Portgas D. Rouge
as of right now, this is a confirmed spoiler from an unreleased chapter, should this be removed then put back after the chapter's released? also, (i know it's still early but before i forget since the spoiler/chapter is confirmed just yet to be released), let me just say the events REALLY screw around with Luffy's blood line/lineage. you'll see what i mean when it comes out, and if you just think for a moment you'll know what i'm talking about. Oda is a master at story telling and creative word usage. --Kingluffy1 17:34, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :*Kicks the random IP addess - HARD!* :Can't say this wikias put me in much of a good mood lately. But I knew someone wouldn't be able to resist. One-Winged Hawk 17:40, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::yeah i've seen the new spoiler too, and i get still excited (especially if we have to wait an extra week for a new chapter) at times but i've learned to wait. just ignore the second half of what i said 'til new chapter is released--Kingluffy1 17:46, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::The rule is suppose to stop people jumping on the bandwagon and getting excited and editing before confirmation. We had it in the past, still doapparently. Its because bad translations/spoilers exist... Its because fakes exist also... :-/ One-Winged Hawk 17:49, 15 July 2009 (UTC) What are we all going on about? Unless I'm clinically insane, chapter 550 is out. Subrosian 09:23, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Page was created before the chapter was out which is the original reason for the discussion.Mugiwara Franky 11:18, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Lover = Occupation? Since when is being the lover of someone an occupation? NANLIT 23:34, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Freckles I think it shows that Ace got his freckles from his mom side in Chapter 551. :You can't inherit freckles... Though there is a GOOD chance if a parent has them the child will have them too. Their a mild form of cancer supposedly. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 07:15, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Maiden Name Should we put her alternate name be "Gol D. Rouge"? Yatanogarasu 19:48, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :It was never stated if they were ever married or not. So it is unknown if she kept her maiden name, just used it hide from the government, or never was a 'Gol' to begin with. ::Kaizoku-Hime 03:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Being a captain, in the old days you were also priest on board your ship. There were no laws out on sea, only the captain's. Plus being PK, Roger may have had little care for ceremony. As Luffy puts it "the guy with the most freedom". One-Winged Hawk 07:06, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Portgas D Rouge related to Garp Just wondering if anyone noticed that in the anime when Gol D Rogers is talking to Garp he says that Rouge is related to you. Just wondering if that means that Ace was actually his grandson not just adopted. :Probably a slip of the translation as far as I can know.Mugiwara Franky 07:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :she could be a distant relative, if it's such a big deal to you, someone should check again for any errors in translations.Xfactor555 12:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :They're somewhat related because of the D right? --GMTails 02:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :GM is right. All of the D's are somehow related to one another, we don't know how yet. Roger was probably simply telling Garp that the mother of his child was another D. Besides, even if it's not a translation error, it can't be considered canon since it wasn't in the manga.DancePowderer 04:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I thought the same and rewatched it, but caught that it was Garp telling Roger that he should protect Rouge since she has relations to him. Kokorooo (talk) 04:30, January 10, 2017 (UTC)04:23, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Pregnancy for 20 months. Ok, I've seen Zorro cutting through metal. I've seen Luffy turning his rubber-powers somehow into steel powers. I've even seen a man, who's body was apprently completely blown up somehow building himself a new body, without having proper functioning ANYTHING (Franky) But 20 months of pregnancy through sheer will? F*** off. That is beyond stupid. That is like not dying from a missing brain through utter stubborness or not drowning for a week under water out of pure resolve. You cannot control cell-division. Even with much-Willpower-such-Wow. Kasseopea (talk) 07:49, September 9, 2015 (UTC) I hope you read that One Piece is a fantasy manga and not a slice-of-life one. This is One Piece, where people's eyeballs pops out of their sockets without any effects. Plus talk page is for discussing to improve the page, not whining about things like this so please keep that in mind Joekido (talk) 08:18, September 9, 2015 (UTC)